User talk:Leviathan 89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Highlight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:51, August 12, 2011 New translations for AbuseLogRC The new lines have been added to the translation on Talk:AbuseLogRC. —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 10:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) re: AbuseLogRC It seems to be working properly now after clearing my cache. I do not know if that's down to my global.js edit however I will test it later. --''Saju '' 10:50, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Users in the codeeditor group have been moved to the Content Moderator group which grants more tools. Codeeditor itself is largely defunct as you no longer need it to edit code. As a VSTF, you have access to all the rights in the group already (I have no issue with you using a global group as a drop in replacement), but if you would still like the group, please re-apply :) Question about translation Hello, Sorry if it is not here that I have to make my request, but I think I can. I've a question for the translations of pages : How I can do a translation? I would like to translate Admins & Bureaucrats Highlight in french. I only have to create a new page with the same name and at the end "/fr", and next I translate the page, no more? Thanks you in advance! Also, sorry if my message isn't understable, I haven't an excellent level of english.. :/ LostSword (talk) 20:18, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Translations Thank you for your answer! Now, I go translate this page! Have a nice day! LostSword (talk) 20:43, April 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Quick Delete I've patched the two scripts. You can edit the deletion delay rate by including a window.quickDeleteDelay variable, but it's set to 1 second/page at present. That script really needs a rewrite, but it should work properly now. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 22:13, April 27, 2017 (UTC) : I tested the script at 500ms/page yesterday using a category of 40 pages; I experienced no problems. It should be fine. If it isn't, it can always be adjusted. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 15:50, April 28, 2017 (UTC) DiscussionFeed Sorry sir for contacting you here, i have two request regarding the DiscussionFeed extension # Is possible to shows which is a new Post and which is reply. # If possible can you also show the date of a reply or post like in the Special:RecentChanges. Thanks. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash.']] [[User_talk:Clash.Bikash|'Talk']] 07:30, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. Thank you. NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> NewPP limit report Preprocessor node count: 5/300000 Post‐expand include size: 0/2097152 bytes Template argument size: 0/2097152 bytes Expensive parser function count: 0/100 --> RE: KillFileRedlinks Hm. Yeah, I see. I'll wait for the script author to decide if it should be merged. -- Cube-shaped 10:47, May 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: i18n I've rewritten PreloadTemplates to load CSS from MediaWiki:PreloadTemplates.css so we don't keep both JS and CSS on one page, support I18n-js and please my JS linter. I'll be submitting the script for review immediately because the current version of it contains a security issue. Please tell me if you encounter bugs in the new version. I'll look into making AbuseLogRC translatable through I18n-js. -- Cube-shaped 21:59, November 8, 2017 (UTC) : I think I should be telling you about the security issue after the latest revision gets approved, per responsible disclosure. I was doubting if to even mention it in the first place... : The code in my bio is to see how many people run code through their JavaScript console or put it on their JS pages without knowing what the code does :P : -- Cube-shaped 22:23, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :: Ah, great! That was fast. The issue was that users could put any HTML in the template name in the preload. For example * Test | line in the preload configuration would execute whatever JavaScript was put between script tags, which means it was a way of bypassing JavaScript review and could've caused security issues similar to those that happened before introducing JavaScript review. -- Cube-shaped 23:12, November 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: DiscussionsRailModule I do. It doesn't use I18n-js, so the translation page is not being read. I already poked Speedit about actually implementing it today. -- Cube-shaped 18:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) RE: AbuseLogRC Yep, I'm keeping it in mind, I'm just busy with something else recently and I'd really like to finish the HTTPS migration before going onto other things from my todo list. At the time you wrote the first message I was working on another project and only got time to convert one of the scripts you listed (my time working on a project is weirdly divided). -- Cube-shaped 19:48, December 4, 2017 (UTC) : Alright, I updated it now. Can you check and submit them for review if you think they are fine? : Also, I'll put MassNullEdit on my todo list too. : -- Cube-shaped 19:00, December 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Talk page bug I don't really understand your issue. Talk page seems fine to me, and would be a Wikia bug, not mine? Also, I do not plan to use i18n script at this time. I can explain my reasons (good and bad), but I assume you'd disagree and I don't feel like discussing it to be honest. I already had someone tell me of i18n, but thanks for making sure it was brought to my attention. :Alright, glad to hear it's fixed! And it is a good suggestion (sorry if I was defensive), just has some issues with my project since I'm doing some weird things. Do let me know if you have any other suggestions / problems. HighlightUsers Is it fine if I go ahead and apply my rewrite to HighlightUsers? I'm still of the opinion that classes (which are probably possible with animation callbacks) aren't possible in an efficient way. There's many areas like Rail, comments, Chat and models where sideloading is the norm. • speedy • ��︎ • • 16:08, October 7, 2018 (UTC) AbuseLogRC How does this look? (it only shows the console.log message if debug mode is enabled) --Sharkie 19:07, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Proposal for AbuseLogRC to support multiple groups and perform proper rights checking Hi there! I've outlined a proposal for AbuseLogRC to support multiple groups (via abuseLogRC_showTo) and perform proper rights checking (against {abusefilter-log, abusefilter-log-detail, block}). As the primary author, would you be okay with these changes, or have you any reservations? puxlit (talk) 09:39, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Interlanguage flags Hi! For the interlanguage flags is it possible to hover over them and have the names appear in English? If readers are unsure of the flag or language, could be informative for them. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:29, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, the symbol next to your name can have display text shown when hovered over. However that was made could that be applied to each flag? Like hovering over the green, white and red flag would cause 'Italian' to show so people can see which languages are available. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 15:50, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Would you happen to know the JS or any other method that could cause the names of the flags to appear when hovered over? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 02:13, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Since you have managed to do it in some form with the tag next to your name hope you may help develop the language links. Whether just for the Given wiki or for every wiki it would be an excellent feature to create. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:45, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your time in your previous answers, it is appreciated : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:23, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Interlanguage Flags Ciao e scusa il disturbo. Sto provando a installare questo CSS nella mia wiki (https://lucifer.fandom.com/it/wiki/Lucifer_Wiki). Ho provato a importare il codice in Common.css come da istruzioni, ma nulla. Ho notato che nella wiki inglese, questo codice (leggermente diverso) appare in Wikia.css e sulla loro wiki funziona. Potresti darmi una mano per favore? Grazie mille e buona serata, Francesco aka RyanJamesBailey :Scusa, come non detto. Ora sono apparse. Forse serviva un po' di tempo. :RyanJamesBailey